1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a voltage detecting circuit and a power amplifier.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, power amplifiers that may be employed in wireless communications devices such as cellular phones, or the like, require a voltage detecting circuit detecting a level of output power and providing a detection voltage according to the output. The detection voltage from the voltage detecting circuit may be input to an RF IC.
Using the detection voltage, an input of the power amplifier may be adjusted to adjust an output thereof.
Such a feedback loop system may use characteristics of a linear power amplifier exhibiting linear output characteristics with respect to an input.
In general, since detection voltages corresponding to requested output power are different according to types of RF ICs, power amplifiers having different characteristics are required according to types of RF IC, and thus, power amplifiers should be developed for types of RF IC.